Anxiety Altered
The Anxiety Altered (Their true name lost to time) is a supporting villain in Kamen Rider: The End. An Altered that fights for the Core=Heart and it's Altered hordes, constantly kept on-edge by it's master to maximize it's lethality. He uses the Psycho Rider Gear to defeat his master's enemies and spread infection. He becomes a rival to Bishop during the series. Personality The Anxiety Altered, befitting it's namesake, is constantly and continously on-edge. On his own, he's a ticking time-bomb wrought with paranoia, fear, and aggression. When set off, he's a danger to any ally or enemy in the area. It is explained by the Core=Heart that the Anxiety Altered is poked, prodded, tortured, and generally pressued into this manic mindset on purpose, as it's ability to infect is inversely proportional to it's mental state. The happier it is, the more stable its body becomes, and in turn the weaker it's toxins. As a result, the Anxiety Altered is a wildcard of unstable proportions, typically used to sow chaos and mistrust among settlements in it's Human disguise before infecting mass groups of Humans at once. Due to it's manic nature, it is mentally incapable of teamwork and cannot work alongside any Altered with free will (such as the Gentleman Altered), and only obeys the Core=Heart out of fear. Appearance In it's Human disguise, the Anxiety Altered appears as a 16-17 year old female teenager of Latin descent in ragged brown clothes, unkempt curly hair, and bare feet. His Altered Form is a deathly pale-white flesh construct with many tendrils and horns protruding from it's body. Anxiety Altered One of four elite Altered fighting on behalf of the Core=Heart, he and one other ally were granted salvaged Rider Gears for use in combat. By twisting the Psycho Rider Gear located in a leg-cavity counter-clockwise, the Anxiety Altered can transform into Gear Rider Savage. Gear Rider Savage is the epitome of wild. His attacks are unpredictable and are either designed to confuse or overwhelm the enemy. While a manic mindset renders him little more than a mindless beast, the Anxiety Altered seems to incorporate quite a bit of drunken martial arts (particularly the strength-based Lu Dongmin style) into an otherwise disorganized moveset. This makes him an excellent evader and an aggressive attacker. Gear Rider Savage uses the Myopia Mauler spear in combat, often in attempts to bum-rush the opponent and stab them senseless. Despite being unpredictable, Riders that can be equally as unpredictable, or enemies that can immobilize the Anxiety Altered will have little trouble dealing with him. Gear Rider Savage, due to his wild mindset, rarely if ever uses his Gear Cards in battle. The one card he uses in-show allowed him to jump incredible heights for aerial attacks. The Cards attributed to him in the toyline add the ability to release a shockwave and an agility-buffing card. He also possesses Gear Cards unique to the Altered Riders, which they refer to as Summon Cards, which are used to summon Altereds to fight for them. - Altered Form= Anxiety Altered The Aniety Altered's true form is that of an albino flesh-construct. In this Altered state, the Anxiety Altered's abilities skyrocket. This Altered is capable of fighting using the flesh-like spear construct that replaces it's right hand. The spear is capable of consistent quick stabs, accentuated by the many tendrils that can act independetly from the body and attack any living target. The Anxiety Altered will bum-rush the closest target single-mindedly, and while a clear danger to it's target, can be subject to consistent pincer attacks. The Anxiety Altered's tendrils are the subject of it's ultimate attack, which will occur when the Altered's mind breaks. The tendrils will fill with an infection venom and will target all moving creatures in the area. Anything not armored is infected instantaneously. This form was defeated by Gear Rider Noble's Sharp Razor finishing move. }} Trivia * N/A Category:Non human riders Category:Evil Kamen Riders Category:Supporting Riders